


14x17 Coda

by ahodgepodgeofthings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahodgepodgeofthings/pseuds/ahodgepodgeofthings
Summary: Sam stops for a moment, lets go of Nick’s gurgling throat.





	14x17 Coda

Sam stops for a moment, lets go of Nick’s gurgling throat. His eyes are bulging and there’s blood foaming at his lips. He’s starting to come back to his senses now that he has the man before him, at his mercy, this man who is trying to bring back his torturer, his enemy, his cell-mate. 

His fighting instincts are fading as he looks down into the face Lucifer so often wore and he stops, heart thumping wildly, frozen, paralyzed in sudden fear and hesitation. This could be it...this could be the end. It was all supposed to have ended almost a year ago, and he has the opportunity to do it this time. By his own hands, he can end the man who wears the face of his abuser, who has hurt so many innocent people. He can fix his mistake. 

But suddenly he’s flashing back, to a memory of Dean in the same position, by his own hands, with the same, swollen look to his face as Lucifer manipulates Sam’s body with ease, using his fists to drag out the death of his brother, making sure Sam can see, can feel what he’s doing to Dean.

Nick takes advantage of this, and Sam sees stars as he hits him on the head with a rock, then stoops to crouch over him. Sam’s vision is blurred, and Nick is practically on top of him. 

Memories are swirling through his head, hazy memories of Lucifer standing over him like this so many times before, and Lucifer picks him up with surprising strength and brings him crashing into the car.

Sam holds on, trying to stand up, but cowering into the car because Lucifer is advancing on him...but then he speaks, and suddenly Sam is surrounded by conflicting memories, conflicting personas as Lucifer...no, Nick...because Lucifer wouldn’t say this, wouldn’t say, with jealousy burning his tone, “Lucifer’s perfect Vessel. Not so perfect now, are ya?” Then lean over to punch him.

Lucifer was always so very complimentary of Sam’s body, of his capacity to hold him...that was the one thing he’d never criticized...

For a brief moment Sam is flung from the Cage as Nick’s hands wrap around his throat, tightening...he can’t breathe...this isn’t Lucifer...this is real...this isn’t a game...this is...this is...Sam flings Nick’s arm from him, hitting him as hard as he can...he’s lucky this isn’t Lucifer, because Lucifer would be too strong for him to do this to...

Sam regains just enough of his senses to fling himself into the car, shutting the door as Nick scrambles to reach in and pull him out, locking it as Nick taunts him. “Come on, Sam. Let’s play, baby.”

Nick bangs furiously against the glass...that’s another thing...Lucifer didn’t get so mad, so unraveled...Sam only saw him like this when he’d first returned to the Cage...sometimes later, but not for something so trivial as...what what was this? What was happening?

“COME ON, SAM!” Nick screams, and Sam’s first instinct turns to Dean.

Somehow amidst the blood loss and the swirling thoughts he regains enough sense to honk the horn, knowing Dean is out there, Dean will always come...he honks it again, and again, and finally, finally hears the footsteps receding...

Sam opens the door and falls out of the car, calling for his brother...Dean’s face swims into view amidst the darkness. “Sammy!” 

Sam keeps flickering in and out of the moment, but he’s trying to stay here, trying...for Dean...but it’d be so easy, it’d be so nice...Any minute now, he’ll wake up in the Cage...this is just another game Lucifer is playing with him...He was Nick a minute ago, and now he’s Dean...

But no...no, this is Dean. Dean, trying to get him to stay awake, to keep him alive by playing counting games...Dean, calling an ambulance...Sam cracks a weak smile, “You always put me first...” Guilt seizes him suddenly, heart-wrenching guilt. He hears himself mumble something again, something even he doesn’t understand...It would be so nice to sleep...It feels like the time when Lucifer was keeping him awake...some things never changed...Lucifer...Lucifer was coming back, he needed to tell Dean, to tell someone about Nick, about...

But he’s so tired. At least this time he’s dying in Dean’s arms, and it’ll be over for good now...Sam’s eyes close, the smile on his lips fading, and all is still.


End file.
